


him <3

by luvaboo



Series: tubboo (tubbo/ranboo) fanfics! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvaboo/pseuds/luvaboo
Summary: tubbo lets ranboo know a bit about his crush, lets ranboo realize, then grabs him by the collar of the dorky white button up and kisses him.song used: cupids chokehold.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: tubboo (tubbo/ranboo) fanfics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	him <3

**Author's Note:**

> not related to the last fic at all.
> 
> tubbos in a band with tommy and wilbur, and ranboo is his biggest fan and best-friend, hopefully his soon to be lover.

music was an art, everyone knew that. to be able to sing, play an instrument, or write lyrics was a given gift not everyone had, but tubbo did. tubbo could play the guitar, sing, and write music. something about that had ranboo on the edge of his seat every time tubbo does it in front of him. maybe love, maybe support, ranboo didnt really know. well, that was until tubbo told him he liked someone, it made him .... upset? jealous? he didnt really know, but he didnt care. knowing that tubbo already liked someone made him lose hope, so he just had to wallow in his feelings until they left.

constant gigs and practice had a lot of tubbos time taken, and most of his other time was sleeping, so ranboo usually just went to said places with him. watching him sketch in his notepad that had all of his song lyrics, the only thing ranboo wasnt allowed to see. sometimes he would show ranboo bits and pieces of his up coming songs that tubbo, wilbur, and tommy would either scrap or attempt to make it a song. so when he and tubbo finally had a bit of time just chilling at his house, he was more than excited. 

the bestfriends were cuddled on the couch, a normal activity for them, yet it still always had ranboos cheeks a pale pink. as they talked about things that didnt really matter, the office playing in the back, ranboo perked up the courage to ask him about his crush. "so hows your crush going?," was something tubbo didnt expect to hear, eyes widening at the fact that ranboo even remembered. "good. we hang out a lot." was what he managed to muster out with the shock still relevant, yet calmer. that shocked ranboo, they literally spent as much time together as humanely possible, how did he have more time to spend with another person? "oh. what are they like?" he asked, curiosity and confusion straining from his voice.

"i can tell you in form of a song if you'd like?" tubbo replied, earning a nod from the other. shuffling off of the taller, tubbo walked over to his guitar, sitting back down next to ranboo. tuning the guitar and clearing his voice, he started struming a soft tune. one that could make someone fall asleep but will also keep them awake to hear whats next.

"We even got a secret handshake" was the first line of the song, reminding ranboo of the handshake only they knew. something ranboo cherished. something that made him feel loved. "And he loves the music that my band makes" oh. its a guy. like himself, who also loves to fall to sleep to tubbos songs that only he had, perks of being the leads best friend, he guessed. "I know I'm young but if I had to choose him or the sun,  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun" thats sweet, ranboo thought, tubbo loved the sun. he found out after coming over to tubbo playing guitar in a pile of leaves that basked in the sun, earning a giggle from the other at his confusion, before he pulled ranboo onto the pile of leaves with a yelp from the other. so if he was willing to lose it for someone, they were really lucky.

then the song stopped. that was it, the only clue he had. tubbo looked up at him with a wide grin, almost as if he was expecting ranboo to say something. but ranboo didnt know what to say, the song was great, but who was it about? it was either tommy or .... him? but it couldn't be him. he was tubbos bestfriend. there was absolutely no way it was him, but the look tubbo was giving him made him think otherwise. so he started putting the puzzle together. they hang out a lot, have a handshake, he loves tubbos music, and tubbo would risk the sun for them. 

oh. wait. maybe it was him. looking up at tubbo, the shorter let out a sigh of relief. "it took you long enough," was the last thing ranboo heard before tubbo sat his guitar to the side, grabbed the collar to the white, long sleeve yet thin, collared button up and connected their lips. the fireworks everyone talks about didnt go off, but something did as he pulled tubbo into his lap for better reach. pulling away, he muttered a small "simp" making the boys burst into a fit of laughter. "so, my beloved, how do you feel about being the person behind my next song?" tubbo cooed, he already knew he wanted to make the lyrics he sung ranboo into something, but only if ranboo wanted him to. "that would be great, tubbo, i love you." was the reply he got, in that sickeningly sweet and smooth voice. "i love you too, boo. sleep?" why use many words when a few worked, as some would say. "sleep." and with that, the love sick highschoolers feel asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
